


Reminisce

by Jade_Pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: "There was no reason for such thoughts. He'd see his Rainbow later that night, just like every other night."Nathaniel thinks on what could have been.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this website with writing prompts and just decided to try this one. No real reason. 
> 
> Fair Warning!   
> A character does die. It is partially described. I'm not sure if it warrants the "Major Character Death" tag, but I figured better safe than sorry. 
> 
> I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoy!

He woke up to the ringing of his alarm that day, same as he always did. Went through his usual routine, had breakfast and said goodbye to his mom as they both left for the day. It was all fairly routine, but he still walked with a pep in his step. Why? Because today wasn't like the other days. 

Last week they'd released their latest issue of their comic, plus an original illustrated novel -Marc's pet project- and both had been stellar hits. On top of that, today was his and Marc's second anniversary and he had the day more or less perfectly planned. He couldn't help smiling as he remembered the gift he'd gotten Marc. That smile grew impossibly big when he entered the courtyard, and caught sight of a familiar figure in red under the stairs. 

"Knock, knock." He said as he lightly rapped the metal above Marc's head. He was met with a blinding smile as Marc first startled, then turned as he realized who was there.

"Nath!" He said, before playfully pouting, "You almost gave me a heart attack. Is that your dastardly plan?" He'd shifted and left a space for Nathaniel, which was quickly filled. He continued as Nath got comfortable. "You're gonna kill me and take my share of the profit?" There was a gleam to his eyes as he said it, joking but...distant? It was gone before he'd really processed it. Nath brushed it off. 

"Ah! You've figured out my dastardly plans! Oh, no." They both tried to keep a serious face, but they couldn't hold it for long. Eventually, they burst with laughter. Draping themselves over each other. When they'd calmed down, Marc leaned against Nath for a while before turning his head up and kissing him. Soft and slow, lingering. No matter how many times or ways they'd kissed, it always felt like the first for Nathaniel, who basked in any affection his boyfriend gave and vice versa.

Eventually they had to separate for class, but they weren't  _ too _ put out by it. Afterall, they had the rest of the day to themselves. 

Nathaniel's classes passed in a blur. If asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you a thing about what happened at school today. He felt a twinge at the thought of having to, once again, ask Alix for her notes but, that was the price for distraction. He met Marc at the gates and after greeting each other they were off. 

+=+=+

It was a fantastic day. The date was just as magical as he'd hoped. They ate at their favorite hole-in-the-wall cafe, actually managed to find André's cart, and enjoyed a wonderful sunset picnic at Monceau Park. He'd gotten worried when an Akuma alert went up as they were enjoying their ice cream alongside the Seine. He always worried during these, even with the Miraculous Cure. For some reason, this time he couldn't help thinking,  _ 'What if it doesn't work this time?' _ Which, looking back on it, was silly. Ladybug and Chat Noir always won. 

Now he was here, staring off into a sunset, beautiful enough to make any artist weep and he decided it was time. Marc had been a little distracted since the Akuma attack, but that was okay. He simply roused him from his faraway thoughts, and told him that he had one more surprise. Marc looked understandably confused; they'd exchanged gifts earlier. He told him these were extra special. He asked him to close his eyes and hold out his hand. Marc's smile seemed a little sad around the edges, -but he chalked that up to the recent attack- but he still did as asked. Taking a deep breath, Nathaniel removed the case with the specially made promise rings from his bag. It had taken him a while to have them made, but they were finally here and just in time.

He took a deep breath and placed one of the rings in Marc's hand. When Marc opened his eyes, he gasped at the sight of the ring and tears had started forming in his eyes. Knowing that if Marc started crying before he got speech out, he'd never say it, he said, "I know that our beginning wasn't the best. I made the absolute shittiest mistake possible-" Marc snorted and mumbled something, "- something most people would've rightfully shocked in the face for-" here Marc giggled, Nath couldn't help joining in. Eventually he stopped and soldiered on. "But you didn't. Punch me in the face that is. You decided to give me a chance and it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, because I got you out of it. Not only are you an amazingly awesome writer you're also the sweetest person ever. You're so strong, and determined and...and no matter what, always willing to stand for what you know is right, and I love you. So much." They were both crying by now. "And, it would be my greatest honor to promise myself to you. I don't have much to offer, but I promise to always be there for you when you need me. Be it a shoulder to cry on, a hand to help you up, a lap to drool on-" Marc lightly tapped him at the reminder of  _ that _ night. He just laughed. "Anything. I promise to be  _ there _ with you, for you, beside you. As your boyfriend, partner and friend."

A few streaks of Marc's mascara had run by now, but neither of them cared. He fastened the ring around his neck with the chain he'd got for it. Then Marc did the same for him. Afterwards, they lay down and watched the sunset together. Kissing occasionally, but mostly enjoying the other's company. 

After the sun had set and the stars had started to peek out Marc sighed, long and forlornly. "This. This is what we should have had." He said; the melancholy look back in his eyes, but stronger, almost overpowering.

"Whaddya mean? We're here. Hey, look at me." When Marc turned to face him, he continued, "We're here, right here together. Okay?"

Marc smiled and said, "Okay. Will you hold me again?"

"Of course. I always will."

They stayed like that for a while, hours, minutes, who knew. It didn't matter. Not anymore.

"Angel." He looked over when Marc called. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me- promise me that you'll stop. Soon. Try to move on." 

He remained silent as he stared at Marc. Took in every detail. The shape of his eyes, nose, lips, face. His hair; how soft it always was. Back to his eyes and their endless depths. A green so vibrant, he'd yet to recreate it. Eventually he smiled, and promised. Just as he always did. It didn't matter. Nothing did anymore.

+=+=+

Nathaniel woke up to the ringing of his alarm, the same as he always did. He cleaned down his sleeping area and completed his usual routine before joining the others. They were going on a scavenging run later. They were going to try and find some supplies and hopefully some more survivors.

Nathaniel had bunker duty today. As he cleaned up after breakfast, he couldn't help twirling the two silver, engraved rings on the chain around his neck. As he did he remembered. He remembered the day Ladybug and her team fell; remembered the shock when their identities were revealed; remembered the day Hawkmoth had lost control of his most recent Akuma, as he was revealed then murdered before all of France. He remembered cowering in an Akuma shelter with Marc and their friends when it happened. 

The earth had begun to split at their feet. The entire shelter had come down. They were some of the lucky few to make it out. When they got out they saw that all of Paris was being split open. Buildings were cracking and crumbling like a Jenga tower. 

Everything after was a blur of adrenaline, fear and pain. One minute they were running, separated from their group in the crowd they'd run and run, as long as they could. The next-the next minute his world had tilted sideways before he felt the sharp grating of the asphalt on his side and arms. A short distance away he heard and felt a building collapse, right where he had been standing; right where Marc had pushed him away from. He'd gotten up, completely ignoring the pain and had raced over, mindless of the fissures that were opening around him. He needed to find him. He dug and dug, desperately looking and calling for Marc. Eventually, he caught sight of a piece of bright red fabric. Fingers bruised, broken and bleeding, he dug like his life depended on it, but it was too late. There was an iron beam stuck through Marc's torso and no help would find them in time. So he held him, just as he'd promised. They sat there as their city burned around them; just before he died, Marc looked right at him, smiled and said, "Live. Promise me." With tears cascading down his cheeks he promised. Marc's smile tripled in radiance as he said, "I-I love you." Then he was gone. Nathaniel howled in grief and pain. He held his body for as long as he could. Soon he'd have to move. Have to keep running, for now, he would grief.

Nathaniel came back to himself sharply. Looking down he tsked at the blood slowly welling from the cut on his finger. He fingered the rings again, before getting up and seeing to his finger and getting on with his day. There was no reason for such melancholy thoughts. He'd see his Rainbow later that night, just like every other night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the NathMarc Discord Server. It's a lovely, chaotic found family. https://discord.gg/FRDXRe4WxR
> 
> They're great. Anyway. I hope you liked it. I cannot believe my first story of the year is an angst fic. I'm a fluff kinda gal.


End file.
